Mako Stride
Note: '''The series is still ongoing and his stats may change. Appearance Mako is an average height 16-year-old boy with blue hair with large bangs and wearing a ponytail to keep it away from covering his eyes in battle. Mako wears a blue zipped coat with a belt on it and blue pants, having brown gloves with golden wristbands, and a black cape. He then wears a black headband to keep his hair in place as well. Mako has bright blue eyes with black shoes, Mako also has armor on his shoulders with them being black and gold. Mako is 5'9" to 5'10" as his physical build is quite impressive showing that he has shown superhuman physical feats. As for his matureness and what not, he has undergone puberty at the age of 14. And knowing Mako he has the blood of Onega and Shenko in him. With Onega being very dominant, with this said he is able to wield Kaedna with no risk of dying. Having Onega and Shenko blood in him, he has shown to have superhuman physical abilities because of this. Backstory Mako was born and is the son of Marco, soon he died by the likes of Naga, the corrupted god. Jolt and Mako were then childhood friends at the time, despite being in different weapon classes sword and bow. They still were friends as Mako was desperate to improve due to the fact Marco has died by the likes of Naga and used his father's death as a confidence booster. In his training, he had to destroy 10 targets under 10 seconds. Seemingly impossible for some, it is not for Mako having the just right training, he succeeds in doing this task though it was not an easy task at all. Despite Mako having some dragon blood in him, he does not appear to have dragon powers, as his mother was a Onega an ice dragon, but he appears to have some resistance to ice. Though in his childhood because of being the son of Marco, he was more so being treated like a prince. Which he didn't really mind at all, but it slightly bothered him to the fact Jolt was working hard while all Mako has to do is not do much, he felt quite bad for Jolt and decided to get up and help out Jolt's to-do list. At the age of 13, Mako has already been promoted to a knight in training, and with that, he has the access to fight in knight tournaments. And he has a record of two wins as of now. Mako has shown his skills to fight and train against other knights, and being the heir of the kingdom, Princess Lana took some interest in him in the long run as he was fighting against the knights as each day he fights in the arena she goes out and spectates. When Mako reached the age of 14, he was then depicted to marry Princess Lana as unfortunately for Lana, he turned that promise down and left her, which he never had any real interest in her. Mako met up with Jolt and had some plans to team up one day when danger comes in their way as this is the one big promise Mako has ever made. And he cannot afford to break it just now as Jolt is his dear friend. Sooner that day Mako then wrote a letter to Jolt as he then wrote a letter back despite their different lifestyles, and Mako never really took advantage of his rich family. Age 15 was when he took advanced swordsmanship class and this is when the pace starts to pick up as Mako was the youngest one in there and wondering if Jolt is okay in Advanced Bow Class as he heard that they are very hard on their students and those who fail will die. Though that's from hearing from rumors, if that is true Mako will have to hope that he is doing fine, Mako then took the dual swords route but had to perfect the one handed sword and two handed sword styles before he can do the dual swords technique as it takes great precision and practice to do the dual swords technique. '''CURRENTLY WORK IN PROGRESS Powers Superhuman Physical Characteristics- 'Capable of piercing through metal with a wooden sword, and broke through walls as well with a wooden sword. 'Precognition- 'Has an ability that tells him when to dodge or not, and it has been used very proficiently. 'Weapon Mastery- 'Mako has a mastery in swordsmanship being trained under his father and capable of using two swords at once. 'Resistance To Ice- 'Has resistance to ice due to the ice dragon blood in him (Onega) And with this he can survive in the cold and resist ice attacks. [[Healing|'Healing]]' (Low)- '''As of now, he can heal his wounds at a fast rate, a regular human couldn't. 'Forcefield- He does this by stabbing his sword onto the ground as a ball surrounds him to protect him from any incoming attacks. Stats 'Tier: 9-A '| At Least '9-A '| '''8-C | 7-B with Weakened Kaedna | 6-A with Kaedna | At Least 4-A with Supreme Kaedna Name: 'Mako Stride '''Origin: '''Heir of Light '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''(Capable of leveling with knights at this level and deflected a cannonball shot which destroyed a small farm house) | At Least '''Small Building Level (Far stronger than base form) | Building Level (Has been able to get used to Lana's Blessing and capable of bringing his strength to higher levels) | City Level with Weakened Kaedna (Defeated Jula who has been stated to eat up entire cities if humans did anything "wrong") | Continent Level '(Defeated Naga when he was suppressed and blew up a continent) | At Least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Has matched Dark King Naga, who has the power of all 10 solar systems, and effortlessly won) '''Speed: Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | At Least Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | Hypersonic (Dodged lightning magic which has been made with energy, but not natural lightning) | Hypersonic '''| '''Hypersonic | MFTL+ '(Went through Solar System to Stars and such) 'Durability: Building Level (Took hits with other knights and a cannonball that destroyed an entire building as he was shot through it and survived) | Building Level '''| '''Building Level | Multi-City Block Level, City Level with forcefield (Can take hits from bandits and his forcefield can take hits head on with Jula) | Continent Level (Took many hits from Naga siupressed) | At Least Multi-Solar System (Has matched Dark King naga and took any hits) Striking Strength: Class KJ '| '''Class PJ '''with Weakened Kaedna | '''Contiental '| '''Stellar Range: Human Range '''| '''Dozen Of Meters with Lana's Blessing | Stellar Intelligence: Genius '(Has outsmarted many tacticians with ease) '''Key: Beginning '| 'Post-Lana Blessing '| '''Post-Invasion Battle | Weakened Kaedna Weapons Sword- A regular old sword, nothing special. Kaedna- A sword blessed by Shenko's, it has been said to heal the user to keep it alive and have hidden mystical powers within it. Techniques Coming Soon...Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4